


I Know What You Did Last Night

by armani_anagram, twinflamedfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Implied homophobia, M/M, failed!smut, kid!Yixing, kid!joohyun, kid!junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armani_anagram/pseuds/armani_anagram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinflamedfest/pseuds/twinflamedfest
Summary: a list of why Uncle Luhan is at our house: eat, milk, toys.These were the only reasons the kids have come up with as to why Luhan was at Sehun’s house. Oh how Luhan and Sehun wished for the kids to remain this innocent.





	I Know What You Did Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest prompter… I kinda swayed, I’m sorry!!! Forgive me!!!! I was smiling the whole time I’m writing this so I hope it makes you smile too <3 Thank you to my baby E for reading through this and holding my hand in the process. Thank you mods for holding this fest.
> 
> This is for all the hunhan shippers out there, we’ll hang on to each other.  
> And for Luhan and Sehun, you won’t probably read this but I love you both. Stay strong.

“Yixing,” Luhan squats down to his child’s eye level. “Are you okay? Aren’t you nervous?”

Yixing nods with a tiny smile. His costume all fit and the hat that goes with it makes his eyes slimmer and cheeks rounder. He tilts his head to one side and speaks with his native language, “I think baba is more nervous than me.”

Luhan smiles. It was a big change for him to move to a different country, but a bigger change for the child. Luhan had a lot of worries. Language being first on that list. But Yixing had learned everyday and though his accent is still thick, his understanding and pronunciations got better. They still speak in their language though, from time to time.

“I’m really okay baba. I won’t forget my lines. Look!” Yixing steps back a little. He extends one hand in the air and rubs his eye with the other. And then, he yawns big, as big as his mouth can get. “See, baba? Teacher said I have the sleepiest eyes so I’m perfect for the role. I don’t understand what that means but teacher said I have beautiful eyes.”

Luhan can’t help but laugh at his son’s cuteness. He pinches Yixing’s cheeks and hugs him tight. “Of course you have, son. Good luck.”

“Junnie!” Yixing squirms away from his hug a little too early. Luhan recognizes that name. Yixing has been telling him stories of Junmyeon, the friend he easily made when he enrolled in the kindergarten class. Soon enough, little Yixing is running towards him, dragging another kid with him.

“Dad, this is Junmyeon. Junnie, my dad.”

The little kid bows low with his hands on his belly. “Nice to meet you, Yixing’s dad.”

Luhan smiles tenderly at the kid, “Nice to meet you too Junmyeon. Yixing tells me you’re a really good friend. Thank you Junmyeon.”

The two kids smile at each other, innocent and happy.

“I’ll get going then. You two have fun, okay?” He waves the two kids goodbye, the ends of their hats bouncing with their steps.

 

“Baek!” Luhan waves high to his friend when he saw him approaching the row he’s sitting in.

“Han!”

“Where’s Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun easily sat beside him. His giant of a husband missing. “He said he wanted to sit at the back. He didn’t want his height to be a bother to the other parents.”

Soon, the curtains are drawn and the play starts. Baekhyun goes on full dad mode as soon as Joohyun stepped in as the lead role. Luhan notices that the seat in front of him is empty. He wishes for the seat to remain empty but that would probably mean that a child would be missing a parent. He didn’t have to think for too long though as the seat is suddenly filled by a lanky man.

Baekhyun notices the presence too and immediately taps the man’s shoulder. “Sehun? Why are you sitting there?”

The other man, Sehun, looks back at Baekhyun. “Baekhyun! Where’s Chanyeol?”

“At the back. Being considerate to humans. So should you, you skyscraper.”

“But I can take better pictures here.” Luhan can only look at Sehun’s side profile: high nose, defined jaw, and thin lips with the lower one jutted out just a tiny bit. Sehun might have felt his gaze because he twists in his seat a little more, look at him and he smiles. Luhan quickly averts his eyes to the stage.

 

“Let me sit here, okay?” Sehun deposits himself on the empty seat beside Baekhyun’s friend. The other man looks at him, flustered with those beautiful round eyes. “This seat is empty, right? Hm?” The other man has been silent all this time and Sehun wanted to hear his voice. He smiles at him and raises his brows to encourage the other for as answer. He bets that his voice is just as beautiful as he is.

But Baekhyun interrupts his thoughts. “Ah! Stop it you brat. I hope your kid doesn’t learn any of your tricks.”

Sehun could only stick out his tongue at him. He sees his seatmate focus on the stage again, the seven dwarves making their entrance.

 

“Good work, Yixing!” Baekhyun ruffles the child’s hair. Joohyun’s eyes are getting heavier by the second while Chanyeol is carrying her. Other kids are reunited with their parents too as the play has ended on a successful note. Sehun is nowhere in sight.

“Thank you, uncle Baekhyun.” Yixing shyly replies with his dimpled smile.

“You’re going to the slumber party tonight, right Yixing?”

Yixing looks at his baba, slightly tightening his hold on his baba’s hand.

“Uh… about that,” Luhan scratches his temple, “I’m not really sure yet, Baekhyun.”

“Luhan, don’t worry about Yixing. You know how Baekhyun is with Joohyun. She’s practically a princess with how Baekhyun takes care of her.”

Baekhyun hits Chanyeol, “You’re one to talk. One flick of our daughter’s eyelashes and you’re already on your way to the store buying the latest dolls and doll houses for her.”

“Well, I wonder who taught her that, huh, my loving hubby.” Chanyeol knows he’s caught with his spoiling tendencies, but he has a point too.

“Stop it you two, kids can see you.” Kyungsoo approaches them with Jongin carrying Taeoh in one arm.

“Xingie! You’re going later right?” Taeoh loudly asks, still in his costume as Dopey the dwarf.

“Taeoh’s coming as well?” Luhan asks Kyungsoo and Jongin.

Jongin has his lips turned up to one side in disbelief, “Baekhyun had to sign a contract saying his soul is tied to our son’s until the moment we fetch him. So, you know what that means.” Oh the lengths his husband would go through for their son.

Baekhyun shrugs the implications away. “At least come to the dinner party? The other parents will be there too and Yixing can play with the other kids before coming home. Okay?”

At that, Luhan agrees.

 

“Baba.” Yixing calls on Luhan as his father readies some snacks for him.

“Yes baby?” When he turns around, he sets a brownie and a glass of juice for Yixing before taking the chair beside his son.

Yixing nibbles on the brownie and mumbles, “may I sleep at uncle Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s house tonight?”

Luhan is slightly taken aback. Yixing has never asked to be apart from him beside work and school. Yixing has always been wary of strangers but wasn’t this what Luhan wanted? For Yixing to open up and interact with kids his age? “Will you be okay?”

Yixing silently nods, crumbs of brownies sticking to his soft cheeks.

“You’re not growing up too fast right?” You can call Luhan dramatic, but he’s a dad to his only son and there are definitely tears trying to spill from his eyes.

“Baba! I’m not.” The child consoles his father, offering his piece of brownie.

“Okay.” Luhan straightens his back and pats his son’s head, “let’s pack some clothes after you eat, okay?”

 

It was chaos. Having six kids is definitely some circle in hell one couldn’t pass.

“Are you sure you can handle these kids, Chanyeol?” Luhan asks the tall host.

“What do you mean? Look at Baekhyun!” Chanyeol merrily points at Baekhyun who’s currently being wrestled by four kids, hair pulled, and tickled while he’s hugging the other two. All of them laughing and squealing. “He’s a natural. There won’t be any problems, Luhan.” Chanyeol adds a wiggle of his eyebrows, as if that could help.

Joohyun, Yerim, and Seulgi have already washed up and changed into their pajamas but their energy is still too high from the dessert that Kyungsoo and Jongin brought. Taeoh is still in his dwarf costume, none of his parents could take him out of it.

“Taeoh Kim,” Kyungsoo approaches the kids swarming Baekhyun and calls on his child tenderly. “Let’s wash up and change, okay?”

“But papa...” Taeoh stretches the last syllable, effectively whining and drowning the laughter of the playing kids.

“Taeoh, come on, it’s nearly time to sleep.” Kyungsoo says a little firmer this time.

Taeoh suddenly runs behind Yixing, “I’ll go if Xingie goes.” He says with a pout and red cheeks puffed.

Yixing is surprised with the sudden attention. Taeoh has been extra clingy to him and Junmyeon this past weeks and Yixing is happy to find another friend in him.

Kyungsoo looks at Luhan with eyes that screams for help. Luhan understood right away, “let’s wash up too, Yixing?”

Yixing smiles and nods right away.

“Thank you, Luhan. I swear he takes so much after Jongin.” Kyungsoo sighs with a smile.

“No worries there. You spoil them both, you know?”

“They attack me with that pout. Have you seen it awhile ago? I swear it’s a photocopy of Jongin’s pout. How could I say no to that?”

Both fathers laugh lighty. They shortly separated ways to fetch their child’s clothes and when Luhan approached the restroom where the kids were gathered to wash up, Kyungsoo is nowhere to be found and Jongin’s voice can be heard inside.

True enough, Jongin is inside undressing and tickling Taeoh at the same time, with another father and son duo. Junmyeon is already inside the tub filled with warm water while his father sprinkles him with water from the shower head. It looks like Luhan entered a playground rather than a restroom.

“Baba!” Yixing calls to him, hands outstretched and asking for help so he could join his friends too.

Luhan helps his child undress and he immediately jumps to the tub with Junmyeon and Taeoh (who’s now free of his dwarf costume, thankfully).

Jongin takes the shower head from Junmyeon’s dad and takes over sprinkling the kids with water.

“Myeonie said he wanted to wash up too.”

Luhan finds himself face to face with a demigod. No, really. A demigod on rolled up white sleeves and dark blue jeans. The lights inside the theater were dimmed this morning so he couldn’t really take a good look on his face. But now, Luhan lost his tongue.

“Ah, I’m Sehun by the way. I think Baekhyun, or anyone we both know, forgot to introduce us.” Sehun has his hand extended. Luhan knows he should take that and introduce himself as well but it takes him a few more seconds to do so.

“Luhan.” When he does, his face feels hot but Sehun’s hand feels warm.

 

“Sehun,” Chanyeol calls on the younger, “I’ll do you a favor.”

Sehun is curious on what kind of favor Chanyeol is supposed to do for him. He’s lead to where the other parents are saying their goodbyes and last minute reminders to Baekhyun. Chanyeol touches Baekhyun on his back and his husband’s attention is fully on him in an instant.

“Hubby, Luhan can go with Sehun. They live near each other.” Chanyeol then winks at Sehun.

“Oh, that’s great then, Luhan. You don’t have to take a taxi anymore.”

Luhan, who has been beside Baekhyun is surprised with the proposal. “Wait, no, you don’t have to. There are many taxis coming this way. I won’t have a problem waiting for one.”

“Or you could save some money and get a ride with Sehun, right?” Baekhyun says with sass. “You don’t have to worry. Sehun doesn’t bite.” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows, an act he definitely got from his husband.

Chanyeol then elbows Sehun, gesturing him to say something.

“Uhm… yeah. I can drop you off, Luhan. It’s no big deal.” Sehun shrugs cooly.

Luhan feels like everyone’s ganging up on him, including Sehun. But that would be too much to assume. It’s just a ride home with the demigod, what could go wrong?

Maybe everything will go right… right?

 

“That was a wise move, hun.”

“He’s been looking at Luhan the whole night, hubby. We gotta look after that kid too.”

“You’re right. I think at one point he even forgot he has Junmyeon to look after.”

The husbands close the door to their house, ready to take the couch as their makeshift bed for the night. Just in case one of the children they’re taking care of looked for someone in the middle of the night. The kids are sleeping like angels in Joohyun’s room and their parents have gone home to take a good night’s rest.

 

“So, you’ve been friends with Baekhyun?” Sehun asks Luhan after they drove out of Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s street.

“How did you know it was Baekhyun?”

“Because Chanyeol and I had been friends since forever.”

“Yeah, Baekhyun and I work at the same office.”

Sehun nods and asks, “So what are your plans for your kid free night?”

“Honestly? I just wanted to do some laundry at maybe catch a glass of wine.”

“I’ve heard of steak and wine, cheese and wine, but laundry and wine is something new.” Sehun has been holding their conversation, making it easy for Luhan to talk more and feels the need to keep the conversation going.

“It’s nice of them to host this slumber party for the kids. I do think Baekhyun will ask for something in return though.”

“What do you mean?” Sehun laughs lightly but it reaches his eyes and they crinkle. Luhan couldn’t look away. “Chanyeol has already told me they’re leaving Joohyun to me, Friday after the next.”

And then they both laugh. It was a too good of a deal for Chanyeol and Baekhyun to take care of the kids without an exchange. They couldn’t blame them though and would wholeheartedly return the favor.

“Those two, really.” Luhan shakes his head.

“Oh you should have seen them way back in college!” Sehun looks overjoyed with a wide smile and teeth showing. “But you know what, lucky you didn’t.”

Luhan continues to stare at Sehun’s smiling face.

 

It was a short trip. Before Luhan could expect it, he’s already directing Sehun to stop in front of his apartment complex. Luhan should alight now, “Thanks for the ride home, Sehun.”

“No problem! Anything for the father of the best friend of my child.” There’s that smile again.

“Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Maybe?”

Before Luhan could revoke his invitation, Sehun answers. “I’ll take you up on that offer.”

 

When the elevator opens, Luhan can’t help but sigh in relief for it’s empty state. He found out during the car ride that being in a small enclosed space with Sehun is not entirely healthy for his heart. He gets inside first, pushes his floor’s number immediately, and proceeds to a corner. He hopes that Sehun would not think weirdly of his actions.

Before the elevator doors fully close, someone shouts for them to wait. Sehun is quick to reach for the hold button across Luhan, the latter catching a whiff of fougere and that chocolate cake they had awhile ago. It gets a little stronger when Sehun moves closer to his side when three people went in. They shuffle around slightly and even though they’re not cramped, their knuckles couldn’t help but bump into each other, effectively sending goosebumps on Luhan’s arm and little bolts of electricity on Sehun’s.

 

Sehun clears his throat and folds his arms on his chest.

“Luhan!” The guy who stood beside Sehun calls on Luhan.

“Good evening, Minseok.” Sehun sees Luhan smile at the guy. His eyebrows move a little in curiosity.

“How was Yixing’s play?”

“Oh, he was so adorable! He didn’t forget his lines and did not stutter.”

“That’s great! I guess Uncle Minseok did a good job too huh?”

The two men beside him laughed but Sehun’s attention is wholly on Luhan and his ease with talking to Minseok. The other two passengers got off on their floor but the three remaining guys did not move an inch, especially Sehun.

“Where’s the little sheep anyway?”

“He went for a slumber party with his friends.”

Sehun, with his body and head facing front, still has his eyes on Luhan. He catches the slight changes of expression in Luhan’s face that the other isn’t even aware of making. Sehun sees Luhan ask Minseok a curious look and he can tell that Minseok answered when he sees realization dawn upon Luhan’s eyes. Sehun immediately looks in front of him, acting as if he hasn’t been paying attention all along.

“Uh, by the way,” Luhan starts awkwardly, “Minseok this is Sehun. He’s...”

Sehun unfolds his arms to reach for Minseok’s handshake. “I’m the dad of Yixing’s friend.”

“Ah! Junmyeon’s dad? Good to meet you bro. I’m Minseok.”

Sehun absentmindedly shook Minseok’s hand, wondering how much time Luhan and Yixing has spent with this Minseok and their relationship.

“Well, this is my floor. Good night, Luhan. Bring Yixing anytime ‘kay?” Then Minseok nodded towards Sehun before exiting the elevator.

And then they’re enveloped by silence once again. Sehun, this time around, blatantly looks at the man beside him. He folds his arms again, leans back on the elevator wall, and a slight grin forms on his lips because of Luhan’s fidgeting. Sehun knows that Luhan can feel his stare and the latter just refuses to look at anything _but_ him. He catches that shaky breath that Luhan took as the elevator dings to his floor.

 

They enter the apartment in silence but Luhan feels unsure if it’s a good idea to be in the same room with Sehun, _alone_.

His musing is broken by Sehun’s voice, “You can start your laundry. Tell me where to find that bottle of yours.”

“The best place to hide them when you have kids.” Luhan is surprised that he immediately felt at ease and is able to joke around Sehun. Sehun is too friendly and too comfortable. Luhan doesn’t mind at all.

Luhan has always been neat. Yixing has been taught early to take care of his things and clean up as well though he misses some of his toys and coloring materials sometimes. It’s easy to find things inside his home if you know where to find them and even with simple instructions.

“Hey Lu,” he hears the nickname and it make his heart skip a beat (and maybe a few of the detergent powder slipped), “it’s not under the sink.”

Luhan peeks at the confused demigod in his kitchen. “I might have to call child support on you Mr. Oh. Do you hide your alcoholic drinks under the sink? Where Junmyeon can easily find and reach them?”

“No, of course not.” Sehun looks like he finally caught on where he should be looking and he smiles at him again before reaching at the top most cabinet and finds the bottle of red wine there. Luhan comes in the kitchen and set up two of his almost untouched wine glasses. They sit side by side on the mini bar, legs almost touching. “I just didn’t think you’d be able to reach that cabinet.”

Luhan slaps him by the shoulder. “Hey, why do you think I had them set it up that high if I couldn’t reach it?”

“Fair point.” Sehun tilts his glass towards him to gesture for toast.

_Clink._

Luhan likes the sound that their glasses made. But what he likes better is that smile on Sehun’s lips, all the while looking at him.

“Do you think the kids are doing fine?”

“Do you want to video call them?”

“I’m over worrying, am I?”

“Nah. you’re being a good parent.” Sehun pauses to take a sip. “Baekhyun and Chanyeol would call if anything happens. So don’t worry about it too much.”

“You’re right.” Luhan agrees with Sehun’s comforting words.

“So, Junmyeon told me that you’re from China.”

“Yeah. I had a good job offer, a promotion, actually. And it’s something I couldn’t turn down. Especially after having Yixing’s custody.”

“Custody?”

The sides of Luhan’s lips turns up into a small smile. “Yeah. Yixing’s mom and I are divorced. She was willing to give Yixing’s full custody to me. ”

“So… is she out of the picture? Are you guys in touch?”

Luhan takes his time to refill his glass with an expressionless face. He answers after taking another sip, “She comes here once in awhile. That’s when Yixing gets to spend time with his mother. But when she’s away, we barely hear anything from her. She doesn’t really stay in one place for a long time.”

When silence stretched on, Luhan had to look at Sehun. He finds that Sehun has been looking at him with eyes too deep.

“Hey! What’s with that face? Don’t worry about it. We’re okay. In fact, she’ll be here next week so Yixing gets to spend the weekends with her. I do still worry how this kind of setup will affect Yixing’s future. He’s very wary of strangers, most kids probably are, but he can’t make friends easily. So I was really surprised when he started telling me stories of this new kid he’s friends with at school.” Luhan sighs. “I can only do my best and hope it’s enough.”

“You’re doing a really great job, Luhan.” There’s something is Sehun’s voice that soothes Luhan and makes him feel like the other man isn’t just saying those words to fill in the air. Maybe Sehun does understand. He has a child too after all.

“Thanks. So are you with Junmyeon.” They toast to that as well.

“It’s getting late. I hope you’re not too drunk to drive back home to your wife?”

Sehun almost spat the remains of his glass. He coughs twice before regaining himself.

“No wife.”

_Oh._

“Husband then? I’m sorry if I assumed… you have Junmyeon after all.”

“No husband either.” He holds up his hand. No ring found on any of his fingers. Not even a mark on those long skinny fingers.

Luhan looks down and blushes.

“Hey,” Sehun cups Luhan’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and moves Luhan’s head so he’s looking at him at the eyes again, “It’s okay. My turn to tell our story.” And there goes that smile again.

Sehun reaches to his glass and pours them another drink. “Junmyeon is not mine.”

“Junmyeon is my sister’s child, he’s my nephew. I became legal guardian when my sister and her husband died from the accident when Junmyeon was a year old.”

“I’m… I’m sorry.”

Luhan sees how Sehun’s smile, which he’s growing so fond of, turns nostalgic.

“I didn’t know how to raise a child.”

“I don’t think anybody ever does, really.”

“Fair point again.” Sehun tilts his glass and Luhan is swift to answer it. Luhan finishes his glass in one gulp, only to take his time recovering from Sehun’s stare.

Sehun on the other hand has the sweetest view of Luhan’s neck and flustered cheeks. “Go easy on that. You still have a laundry to dry.”

When Luhan finished his drink and has his glass on the table, Sehun did not miss the chance to touch the side of Luhan’s lower lip, with the stray drop of wine as his excuse.

Luhan clears his throat and then wipes his now clean lips. Luhan straightened his back after realizing that he’s been leaning towards the other man. He supposes that Sehun doesn’t mind, seeing that he’s also leaning towards him. Luhan fills his glass again to turn away from Sehun. “You were talking about Junmyeon?”

Sehun finishes his drink too, and slides his glass towards Luhan, asking for a refill. “After that, I thought that it was best that he knew his real parents. He’d ask soon, so why not tell him first? So every chance that I can, I’ll show him pictures of my sister and her husband and tell him stories about them. And point to him and tell him they’re his parents.”

Luhan’s eyes are heavy. He’s not sure if its because of the wine or because of Sehun’s comforting voice and presence. It’s probably the wine. He couldn’t blink though, afraid that he might fall asleep and miss this chance of seeing Sehun smile.

“And then one day, he called me ‘papa’. I was shocked so I told him I wasn’t his papa and showed him immediately his father’s picture. And you know what he said?”

“What?” Luhan asks in a soft voice.

“Junmyeon said ‘I know. He’s dad in heaven. You’re papa with me’. And I swear that felt like winning every gold medal in every athletic event in the olympics.”

They laughed. Luhan laughed and laughed, as Sehun did too. God it feels so good to laugh like this. There were tears in his Luhan’s eyes as he catches his breath. “You’re doing a really great job, Sehun.”

“I can only do my best and hope it’s enough.” And Sehun tilts his glass to toast with Luhan’s. Sehun brings his glass to his lips without breaking eye contact with Luhan.

Luhan is hypnotized, captured by those lovely eyes. There’s no way out of Sehun’s demanding stare. He sees how Sehun finishes his drink, how he set his glass on the table, how one side of his lips minutely lifted, how his nose is suddenly close, how he can almost clearly count the lashes in his eyes.

He has to break their eye contact.

And so Luhan does.

But in doing so, he looks down and sees those red wine stained lips too close to his.

And then Sehun stops closing the distance.

Luhan is confused. Why did Sehun stop? Did he want Sehun to continue?

You lose your courage when you think too much. So Luhan forgets about thinking too much and he closes his eyes. He inches forward, closer to Sehun, closer to those goddamned red wine stained lips.

 

But it’s not only courage that you lose when you think too much. You also lose the right timing.

 

Much to Luhan’s dismay, his washing machine suddenly rings and fills the whole apartment, effectively pausing his movements towards his much desired goal. He sighs and tries to continue inching closer to Sehun but the goddamned machine had to be so loud and rings again.

He hears Sehun’s chuckle.

Shying away from Sehun’s eyes, Luhan whispers, “I think I need to get that.”

It felt like having the walk of shame of his life. When he’s sure he’s outside of Sehun’s earshot, he mumbles his disappointment from the almost kiss but then berates himself for wanting it too. He’s a mixture of groans and whimpers of frustration.

When the last button has been pressed, Luhan leans on the machine and tries to gather himself. But how does he face Sehun after what has almost happened? He makes another frustrated whimper, a little louder than the one before it. Luhan trusts that the machine would drown out most of it.

“Do you always sound like that?” But of course, Sehun is just behind him.

Luhan turns around and almost bumps at Sehun. He grabs the washing machine behind him. “What?”  
“Oh, uhm, no.”

“Shame.”

“What?”

“Would it be too much if I tell you how much I like to kiss you and hopefully hear you make that sound again?”

“I..”

Sehun walks closer to him but stops with an enough distance for Luhan to escape to push Sehun away if he wanted to.

“Is it okay to kiss you, Luhan?” Sehun asks in the softest but sincere voice.

This time, Luhan doesn’t overthink.

“Yes.” Luhan answers and kisses Sehun in the same second.

Warmth envelopes Luhan the moment their lips touched. It started from the tips of their lips, from the tips of Sehun’s fingers gently cradling his face, and the warmth travels to his neck and down to his spine, until Luhan could feel hot all over. But he wanted more.

Luhan is burning and Sehun is igniting him.

He brings Sehun closer, hands making their way to encircle broad shoulders. Then Luhan reaches for the short hairs on Sehun’s head, he pulls on the hairs slightly while pushing on his head. He feels a great deal of satisfaction when Sehun moans on his lips and he’s finally tasting Sehun’s tongue.

Sehun does his own chasing, deepening their kiss while his hands travel towards Luhan’s hips and then he pulls Luhan by the waist. But his hands don’t stop there. He let them roam towards Luhan’s pert buttocks until he could squeeze them hard.

Luhan gasps at Sehun’s grip and he could not control the moan that followed. Luhan is squirming from need, their hips rubbing on each other and they could feel each other’s erection growing harder. Luhan had to bite his lower lip to suppress another moan.

Sehun squeezes his buttocks again. This time he adds some extra strength and lifts Luhan up until he can place him on top of the moving washing machine.

“Don’t stop yourself, Lu.” Sehun touches Luhan’s lower lip and lightly tugs on it so that Luhan could free it. And Sehun leans down and presses the softest kiss on his lower lip. “I want to hear you tonight.”

The vibration from the washing machine travels through Luhan’s body, making him shiver and their trapped erections rub harder.

“Kiss me.” Luhan whispers.

“I’ll do much more than that, Lu.”

“Yes. Yes, please.”

 

An unfamiliar ring wakes Luhan from his peaceful slumber. The ringing is soon forgotten when he feels his body heavy and aching but at the same time, there’s a feeling of lightness and satisfaction. A ring comes again but this time he recognizes it as his own. He’s unwilling to open his eyes and wake up from this feeling but the ringing would not let up. When he finally decided to answer the call, he realizes that a arm is encasing him and his legs are wrapped on something that’s harder than a pillow and longer than him.

He missed the call, obviously.

Silence fills the room once again but his thundering heart is so loud. He opens his eyes fully, but then he shuts them again upon seeing the sleeping demi god in front of him.

Wine, laundry, Sehun.

Luhan recalls last night, face blushing immediately and mind getting hazy.

Sehun, Sehun Sehun.

There’s no point doubting the memories he can recall of last night. His state of nudity (and Sehun’s) already confirms the drunken night. He dreads opening his eyes again but a text messages comes. He can ignore that, right? No, no. Of course not.

Slowly, Luhan opens his eyes. He’s met once again by Sehun’s features. Oh dear he’s close. So close that he can feel Sehun’s breathing on the tip of his nose and lips and it makes him tingle. He sees his finger reaching towards Sehun’s face, closer and closer. He commands it to stop but the damned finger wouldn’t listen. If only he could touch Sehun’s face again…

A text message comes and his movement stops centimeters away from that desired face.

Luhan turns slowly to reach his phone. Sehun must be a heavy sleeper for not waking up with all the movements he made.

 **Baekhyun:** The kids are having breakfast now! Everyone’s all accounted for and enjoying. What time should we expect you? We’ll see you soon parents!

 _Shit_. Yixing! He almost forgot that he’s supposed to be preparing now to fetch his child from the slumber party. He quickly gets up from the bed. The sudden movement makes him dizzy and he falls on his bum while pulling on the bed sheets.

Luhan groans. But then there’s also a yawn.

 _Shit_.

He’s not sure what to deal with first, his aching bum, his dizzy mind, or the man waking up in his bed.

 

“Good morning.” Sehun greets the man on the floor. He’s not really sure what Luhan is doing on the floor with most of the white sheets around him. He can’t help but recall last night’s picture of the same man in the same white sheets.

Luhan looked like a fallen angel last night, debauched and sinful. Now, Sehun ogles at his glorious form, Luhan still looks like an angel, now having redeemed himself and innocent once again.

“Luhan?” Sehun tastes the name on his lips. The wine is still there but it tastes so sweet.

“Uh, yeah, I’m okay.” Luhan answers him, clearly not okay. He sees Luhan fumble around the floor and sheets, grabbing the first piece of clothing that comes in contact with his fingers, a pair of boxers.

 _His_ pair of boxers. But Luhan doesn’t need to know that, yet.

“Baekhyun texted. I’m fetching Yixing,” Luhan stumbles in his words and his actions. He dresses up quickly without meeting his eyes and Sehun finds it cute. “I mean we should fetch our kids.l

“My kid… and your kid… I mean… Yixing and Junmyeon.”

How can a grown man be this cute!? “I know the names of our kids, Luhan.” Sehun teases Luhan more. The result was instantaneous. He can see the tips of Luhan’s ears turn strawberry red even with his back turned to him.

 

 _We’ll be there soon._ Luhan texts Baekhyun.

 

The car ride back at Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s was a quiet one saved for the merry tunes that Sehun is whistling along with the songs from the radio. Luhan can’t bring himself to be chatty, more so talk about last night, and he’s thankful that Sehun wasn’t initiating that conversation.

Chanyeol welcomes them with brows raised and amusement in his eyes. “Well good morning to you two. How was your kid free night, huh?”

Sehun shook his head and lightly pushed Chanyeol aside. He enters the house and Luhan follows but not before seeing that playful smile on Chanyeol’s lips.

They find their kids in the living room, busy coloring. Taeoh is nowhere to be found.

“Kyungsoo was in our doorstep before the children could even eat their breakfast. But they ate before going.” Baekhyun explains. “Would you guys like to eat? We have some of that bread that Kyungsoo made, or did you two daddies eat and full already?” He asks with both his hands on his hips, head tilted to the side, and an eyebrow raised.

Luhan widens his eyes at Baekhyun and gesture at the young ones surrounding them. He wonders if this was why Sehun said he was lucky that he didn’t know the two troublemakers back in college.

“What?” Baekhyun tries to act innocent but fails quite miserably from almost laughing. “It’s not like I asked if you guys ate each...” Leave it to Baekhyun to make embarrassing moments get even more embarrassing. Sehun stops Baekhyun from saying anything else by covering his mouth and delivering the little monster to his husband.

 

Luhan finishes on packing up Yixing’s clothes and the young one is playing with Junmyeon in the couch. He was about to take the last bag when Sehun beats him to it.

“I’ll drop you two off.” Sehun offers with a hopeful smile.

“Sehun, I...” Luhan is about to reject but Sehun cut him off.

“Come on, Luhan. Let’s get some brunch too. We didn’t get the chance to eat.” Luhan stands unmoving and second thinking. Sehun knows he has to use a trump card.

“Hi Yixing!” He approaches Yixing and the child smiles at him wide with his dimples showing. "Do you want to eat lunch with Junmyeon and Uncle Sehun?"

 

Yixing answers immediately with an enthusiastic nod.

 

Sehun looks back at Luhan with brows raised and a smug smile.

 

Luhan really needs to find a solution to his problem. The problem being his growing fondness to each of Sehun's smiles.

 

But for now, he finds himself and Yixing at the back of Sehun's car on their way to a restaurant and listening to the cute conversation between Sehun and Junmyeon.

 

"Did you sleep well, Junmyeon?"

 

"Mmm! Taeoh woke us up in middle of night. I think he miss uncle Kyung and Nini. Right, Xingie?" Junmyeon looks back.

 

Yixing nods and turns to look at his dad, "He cried baba. Yixing did not cry."

 

Luhan pats Yixing's head and smiles tenderly at his son. "It's okay to cry if you miss someone, Yixing. It's okay to cry."

 

"Didn't you miss your baba, Yixing?" Sehun asks.

 

"Yixing did!"

 

Luhan smiles wider as Yixing scooted a little closer to him and tried to hug him. He lands a sweet kiss on his child's head and hugs him back.

 

"I missed papa too!" Junmyeon piqued from the passenger seat.

 

"Of course you did kid." Sehun ruffles the kid's hair.

 

 

They stop at the restaurant that Sehun recommended and sat at a circular table. Luhan and Sehun ended up sitting beside each other as the kids insisted they sit beside each other too. Sehun has his arm draped at the back of Junmyeon's chair, his torso leaning towards that direction too, but Luhan can feel Sehun's left knee pressed on his right knee. Luhan doesn't move away, though. And they eat like this, taking care of their kids with knees touching and stolen glances.

 

Junmyeon whispers something to Sehun and he smiles down at him after. Sehun then orders some cookies.

 

When the cookies arrived, Junmyeon takes two and puts it at Yixing's plate, then taking another two for him too.

 

"Junmyeon told me these are your favorite cookies, Yixing." Sehun tells the child in front of him.

 

"Yes, uncle Sehun. Junnie shares cookies when he has them. We eat together."

 

The two kids smile at each other and eat their cookies.

 

"Let me at least pay for the bill." Luhan says when Sehun asked for their bill.

 

The waitress gave it to Sehun as he was the one who asked for it and Sehun was swift to take it before Luhan could even move.

 

Sehun shakes his head and he looks youthful. Then he extends his arms away from Luhan’s asking hand.  
Okay, not youthful then. Mischievous would’ve been a better word to describe the young man.

 

The two grown men looked like kids for a moment, playing a tug of war with the bill. Sehun looked like he's enjoying it too much and Luhan's too ressolute on catching the bill from the other's grip. Luhan would've easily gotten it if he only leaned a little more but he refuses to do so.

And then, oh so suddenly, Sehun leans forward and put his face oh so close to Luhan's. Almost kissing him, but not quite so. Sehun raises the bill between them with a smile that Luhan can't even begin to describe.

Yixing and Junmyeon sees the whole thing. They were laughing at their fathers' playful act and then it got louder when the two got closer. They're innocently enjoying the scene while Luhan turns red on his neck and the tips of his ears.

 

 

They go home peacefully… aside from the lively singing of children’s songs from which Sehun learns that Luhan doesn’t just look like an angel, he has a voice like one of them too. He can hear it from Yixing too. And he’s glad that things like this run in the family, as Junmyeon takes from his sister’s voice.

 

A text message comes while Luhan is filling his bathtub with warm water.

 _Unknown number:_ Hi Luhan. This is Sehun. I forgot to tell you…  
_Unknown number:_ I want my boxers back.  
_Unknown number:_ Thanks! ;)  
_Unknown number:_ Good night :*

Luhan has his mouth agape, a little afraid to look down at the boxers he’s just about to remove. But Sehun might’ve been teasing him as he was doing so the whole day. So he braves himself to look down.

Lo and behold, he’s wearing cherry printed boxers.

Luhan doesn’t own printed boxers. He owns a variety of colored boxers but not printed ones.

Luhan wonders if he can drown himself tonight.

 

A week passes with Luhan’s mind in disarray due to Sehun’s boxers. The damned thing has been washed and folded neatly, even packed in a paper bag. He thought of asking Yixing to give it to Junmyeon for the kid to hand it to his father but decided not to go through with it. Sehun hasn’t texted him the whole week either. Friday comes fast and Luhan gets more jittery by the second.

He got a text from his ex-wife telling him that she was able to safely fetch Yixing from school and that she’ll drop him off Sunday morning.

Now Luhan is left at home with his thoughts and the loathsome cherry printed boxers. It’s close to midnight but he’s restless.

He looks back on their secret night the week before. He’s been craving for someone’s attention and touch. At that time, Luhan knew he was attracted to Sehun. Call it whatever you want but he knew he wanted to taste Sehun's lips. He liked Sehun's lips on his body. He liked Sehun close and embracing him. But after their night, Luhan thought that everything would've ended then there. Who knew that he'd have to face Sehun in a circumstance like this?

He knows the way to Sehun’s house and it’s pretty close. They’ve talked about it on their car ride. He thinks about delivering it by himself, leave the paper bag by the door, and leave. Pretty simple, right?

Wrong.

Luhan couldn’t take the step away from Sehun's doorstep. He's still holding the paper bag and is still standing at Sehun's porch.

He takes a deep breath. Fine, he's going to ring the bell, hand Sehun the paper bag, and then leave.

 

He does so and comes face to face with Sehun who’s now wearing dark blue pajamas printed with stars and moons. A sight fitting of the demigod who belongs in the heavens.

He shakes his head from that thought and extends his arm to give Sehun the paper bag. Sehun answers with a tilt of his head and silent question in his eyes.

“Your boxers.” Luhan answers simply.

Sehun steps out and carefully closes his door. Luhan had to take a few steps back so he doesn’t bump with Sehun.

“You know that I was teasing, right?” Sehun asks him, arms folded.

Luhan falls silent. Why was he really here? Could he really not answer the question? Or is he just afraid to say it out loud. Luhan bows his head down in confusion.

“Now why don’t you tell me why you’re really here, Luhan?”

“I...”

Luhan still has his head down to avoid the intensity of Sehun’s stare. With each passing second that Luhan is silent, Sehun takes steps closer to him and Luhan takes a step back. They fall in a rhythm until Luhan misses the step of the stairs on the porch.

But Sehun catches him by the waist. Sehun pulls Luhan and then spins them. They stand unmoving, bodies flushed against each other and breathes fanning each other.

Last weekend was all about cravings. He craved to be kissed and to be touched. This weekend, Luhan craves for Sehun.

Luhan doesn’t know who started it but he feels a rush of satisfaction upon having Sehun’s lips on his. He might’ve started it but Luhan doesn’t care right now because he can taste the mint from Sehun’s toothpaste and it sends his mind reeling. They kept their lips pressed for an infinite amount of time until their lungs demanded for air.

They parted for a second but it was enough for Luhan to catch that boyish smile on Sehun’s lips.

Then their lips meet again. Once, twice, thrice.

They kiss for the fourth time but neither broke it again. Their kiss is harder, and more persistent. Luhan had long discarded the paper bag to encircle Sehun on his arms and bring him closer. Sehun has one of his hand cradling Luhan’s head and the other is on his hips slowly pushing him back, back, back, until he softly collides with the front door.

“I would love to keep kissing you here on the porch Luhan,” Sehun says, out of breath, “but I really think we should get inside.”

“But Junmyeon...” Sehun interrupts him with a kiss.

“Is already sleeping and is a heavy sleeper.”

“Just like his uncle, huh?” He smiles cheekily and Sehun dives in again to kiss him by the lips and on the sides of it.

Upon opening the door, Sehun hoists Luhan up and Luhan couldn’t help but squeal. Sehun hushes him with kisses but they couldn’t stop giggling. They go up the stairs in hushed tones and silent kisses, holding their breaths when they’ve passed by Junmyeon’s door, and as quiet as Sehun’s patience can, he closes his own door only to press Luhan behind it and continue kissing him senseless.

 

“Are you okay?” Sehun asks Luhan when he’s behind him. His erection fully inside Luhan. Sehun wishes that he can hear Luhan calling out his name in satisfaction again. But the other man has his lower lip caught by his teeth, suppressing any sound that may come from him. Luhan silently nods in reply and subtly moves, making their connection deeper. Sehun takes this as a sign that he can now move.

He slowly moves in and out, letting out a deep sigh as he feels Luhan take him and squeeze him so well. He looks at Luhan who’s gripping the sheets and mouth open in a silent moan. Sehun could only imagine what beautiful sounds Luhan could make.

He leans in until he can feel Luhan’s heat on his torso. “Let it out, Lu. Let me hear you.” He whispers by his ear. He slowly trails a kiss behind his ear, down to his neck, and across his shoulders while simultaneously thrusting deep inside him. Luhan pulls a pillow and he bites into it, still afraid to let out any form of sound.

But Sehun is persistent and he just couldn’t get enough of kissing Luhan’s body. He kisses him at the center of his nape and down by his spine, each kiss intensified by the slow thrusting of his hips. Luhan grips on the sheets tighter, knuckles almost turning white and back arching in Sehun’s heated kisses. A dip forms between his scapulae which Sehun takes advantage of. He sucks a kiss in there as his thrusts get deeper and faster, almost burying Luhan to the bed.

He can feel Luhan vibrate underneath him. He can feel Luhan’s breathing stutter. And through the sounds of their skins slapping, he hears a faint whimper. He smiles, proud and triumphant but the low cry is not enough for him.

Sehun stops sucking on Luhan’s skin and slows his pace but did not stop thrusting his cock inside Luhan’s ass. Softness envelopes them again as Sehun kisses Luhan’s cheek.

Luhan stops biting on the pillow to meet Sehun’s lips. “I want to be see you.” He whispers after a peck.  
Sehun smiles and nods while wiping the drool on the side of Luhan’s red lips.

Slowly, Sehun pull from Luhan. He lies on the bed and helps Luhan position himself on top of him. He holds Luhan by his hips, tight and excited to be back inside his warmth.

Luhan positions Sehun’s erection on his hole all the while looking straight at Sehun’s dilated eyes. Once the head is inside, he place both his hands on Sehun’s thigh and grips on them as he descends to take more of Sehun’s cock. Inch by inch, he takes Sehun in until his ass is resting at Sehun’s lap. His head falls backward and his mouth goes slack from this feeling of fullness and having Sehun’s cock shoved in him. He moves very very minutely, their skin almost not separating, not wanting to have Sehun’s cock out of his hole for even a second. He savors the feeling for a few more minutes until he realizes that Sehun has been quiet all this while. Luhan looks at him and what he saw made him stop.

Sehun is looking at him with so much wonder and amazement, awe and fondness it makes Luhan blush.  
“You’re so beautiful, Lu.”

“You’re just saying that because your cock is inside me.”

Suddenly, Sehun flexed his hips making Luhan topple on top him. And then he rolls them over without breaking their connection. Luhan squeals in surprise with Sehun’s swift actions and strength. Sehun searches Luhan’s eyes but aside from the prominent lust in there, all he sees is confusion.

“You’re not beautiful just because we’re fucking, Lu. You’re beautiful when you look at Yixing.” Sehun kisses him by his forehead. “You’re beautiful when you’re looking at Junmyeon and the kids.” He leaves a peck on his nose. “You’re beautiful when you laugh with Baekhyun.” A peck on the side of his lips. And then Sehun rubs the tip of his nose with Luhan’s nose, he whispers by Luhan’s lips, “You are beautiful, Luhan. I mean it.”

“I…” Luhan couldn’t answer after Sehun kissed him deep and sensual again. His mind is clouded with lust but he’s also drowning from an unnamed feeling caused by Sehun’s sincerity. He reaches up to trace Sehun’s eyebrow, a finger trails down to his cheek, the side of his face, and then down his chin. Luhan thumbs over the edges of Sehun’s lips and Sehun kisses the pad of his thumb.

A smile blooms in Luhan’s lips, his eyes mirrors Sehun’s fondness. “You’re beautiful too, Sehun.”

“I know.” Sehun replies with a shrug and his boyish smile.

Luhan’s shoulders shake from the mute laughter he’s having and he playfully slaps Sehun by the shoulder.

Then Sehun snaps his hips once with power, burying his cock deeper inside Luhan. The action catches Luhan off guard, so much so that a loud moan escapes from him. Sehun pistons inside Luhan once again, vigorously and unrelentlessly.

“Come on, Lu. Let me hear you. I swear he’s not going to wake up.”

Luhan has got his lip caught between his teeth again to silence himself. He lets his actions scream for him. A hand on Sehun’s nape, gripping the hairs in there, and the other on his back, leaving red hot trails of scratches from his nails. His hips gyrate in tune with Sehun’s pistoning.

Sehun angles his thrust, concentrating on that spot that will give Luhan his greatest pleasure. He finds it right away judging by Luhan’s widened eyes, deeper grip on his back, and tighter hug on his erection.

“Sehun,” Luhan calls on him in a broken whisper. “Sehun, please. Again.”

He focuses on that spot and snaps his hips as strong as he can, giving in to what Luhan wants and what he needs.

“Sehun.”

His name sounds like a magic spell on Luhan’s lips.

“Hun, ah!” Luhan’s almost too breathless now and with what little breath he can, he sings Sehun’s name.

“Sehun, please!”

“Please what, Lu?”

“I want to… make me cum.”

Sehun shifts just a little to bring his hand to Luhan’s cock and pump him in sync with his thrusts.  
“Sehun, Sehun, Sehun.” Luhan repeats and repeats his name, not as loud as it had been when they were in Luhan’s bed. But the way Luhan croons it on his ears is enough to send him into an overdrive and bring Luhan to his limit. Luhan comes with his back arched and a broken cry of Sehun’s name.

Before he could come down from his high, he holds Sehun’s face between his hands and lands an open mouthed kiss. Luhan does not stop and brings Sehun down with him, then he starts circling his hips, his hole tightening once again on Sehun’s hard cock.

“Fuck, Luhan!” Sehun exclaims in bliss. “You feel so good, squeezing me right.”

The remnants of his orgasm is still there on the tips of his lips and fingertips. He wants to prolong it until Sehun has reached his own orgasm. His want translate to their open mouthed kiss and the frantic movements of his hips. Sehun catches on, and maneuvers them so that he’s sitting and Luhan is on his lap. Luhan tips his head, his tongue exploring deep inside Sehun’s mouth as his erection is buried deeper inside Luhan.

His groans get deeper with each thrust. Sehun could feel his release coming.

“Cum for me, Sehun.”

Luhan descends on his cock with a squeeze and Sehun cums.

 

“I’ll go now.” Luhan didn’t even need to whisper. His voice is already hoarse from their late night activity and tiredness.

“But it’s too early.” Sehun mumbles, eyes closed and half asleep but still has a tight hold on Luhan’s bare hips.

“What do we tell Junmyeon when he asks why Yixing’s father is here?”

“Fine.” Sehun sighs. He knows Luhan has a point.

Before Luhan could move an inch, Sehun tightens his grip just a little. With a peek, Sehun reaches up to Luhan’s face and gently lands a kiss on his lips. He leaves light feather kisses, all on his lips. Luhan feels each of them wake his tired body. He feels the need growing again until he answers Sehun’s pecks with his own. The gentle pecks becomes deeper and more sensual.

Luhan learns that as fast he’s growing fond of Sehun’s smiles, he’s getting more addicted just as fast to his kisses. It takes a great deal of effort and five more butterfly kisses for him to push Sehun back to the bed.

“Sehun,” he chides in whisper.

Sehun smiles boyishly and raises both his hands in defeat, “Okay, okay.”

“You don’t have to see me out. Sleep.” Sehun looks like he’ll snore soon with how heavy his eyes are. Luhan stands up from the bed to pick up and wear his clothes, making sure that this time he’s not wearing any of Sehun’s. When he’s done and sure that he hasn’t left anything behind, he whispers “Bye.”

It must have been gravity, or the pull of Sehun’s demigod-like face, because Luhan just landed a kiss on Sehun’s forehead.

He misses the satisfied smile that Sehun makes after he shut the door.

 

Junmyeon is a heavy sleeper, just like Sehun has said. But Junmyeon also wakes up earlier than Sehun.

The little kid has his bed right by the window which is facing their front lawn. He liked looking outside, observing the older people pass by their house, walking or jogging. But what he really looks forward to are the dogs that are walked by their neighbors in the morning. He knows all of them and he remembers papa Sehun telling him how wise he is for remembering the dogs’ names. So every morning, he makes it a point to wait for the dogs and name them everyday.

“Good morning Snow.”

“Hi there Bob.”

“Wittle Bwowny is peeing on the fence again.” Junmyeon laughs to his little hands watching the shi tzu pee on the same fence he does so every morning.

Junmyeon is excitedly waiting for Tiny’s, a german shepherd of Mr. Lee, turn to pass by. Instead, he sees a blonde head bounce emerging from the roof of their porch.

“Uncle Uhan?” Junmyeon is curious but he’s easily distracted when Tiny comes trotting a few moments after.

 

“Junnie, baba packed me an extra brownie. He said I could share it with you.” Yixing opens up the plastic and shares a piece with Junmyeon.

“Thank you!” the child exclaims upon receiving the brownie. He takes a bite and he smiles from the deliciousness that fills his mouth. But hearing ‘brownie’ and remembering uncle Luhan makes him think of something. “Yixing… I saw uncle Uhan.”

“When?” Yixing asks curiously.

“Monday?”

“But today is Monday, Junnie.”

“Oh, you’re right… well, let’s see. What’s before Monday, Xing?” Junmyeon puts his thumb and pointer finger on his chin.

“Tuesday?”

“But that’s after Monday, Xing!” The two children laugh at their confusion.

“Okay let’s say them.”

“Monday,” the kids start saying the days of the week with their fingers, “Wetday, Tuesday, Sunday, Friyay, Sarrday!”

“I saw him last Sarrday!” Junmyeon nods, somewhat assured with their days. “I think he was from home because he was walking in the garden.”

“But why would baba go there?” Yixing then mimics Junmyeon’s act of putting his thumb and pointer finger under his chin.

“Why would you be awake at night or super early in the morning?”

The kids are silent for a few moments until Yixing perks up with an answer, “to eat a cookie from the cookie jar!”

Junmyeon instantly smiles at the thought. He’ll wake up early too for a cookie!

“But baba doesn’t really like cookies. He only eats once or two and stores all for Yixing.”

“Let’s still write it down.” Junmyeon suggests.

The two kids think again. This time they are in sync in moving to their thinking position.

Junmyeon then thinks of an answer, “Maybe he’s drinking milk! Papa Sehun oways makes Junnie drink milk.”

Yixing agrees with fervent nods, remembering how baba Luhan makes him drink his milk before going to sleep.

“They could be playing with toys too, Junnie!”

“That’s right! I forget time when Junnie plays with Mr. Hewoo and papa has to make Junnie sleep.”

“Me too, Junnie!”

 

The two kids wanders on with the topic of their toys. Their list contains three main points,  
Eat  
Milk  
Toys

 

Luhan peers inside the classroom and immediately sees his son playing with Junmyeon. Yixing is fast to run to him when he sees his baba enter their classroom. Junmyeon also approaches him silently.

After welcoming his son with a hug, Luhan turns to Junmyeon, “Sehun isn’t here yet?”

Junmyeon shakes his head no, “meeting and twaffic. Junnie will wait with chicher Choi.”

Luhan looks at Mrs. Choi and asks, “this doesn’t happen often, right?”

“No, no. This is the first that it happened. Mr. Oh sounded too distraught for having Junmyeon wait here. But it can’t be helped.”

“I see.” Luhan stands and hold Yixing by the hand. “Would it be okay if I take Junmyeon with me?”

Mrs. Choi looked confused at first, and then doubtful.

“Mr. Oh knows me… and Yixing. Junmyeon also knows me.”

“That may be the case. But we still have to confirm with him.”

“Yes, of course. Calling him will be no problem then.”

Mrs. Choi called Sehun, who sounded very apologetic to the teacher and much concerned for his son. Upon hearing Luhan’s voice, he sounded relieved.

“I’m really sorry for inconveniencing you like this, Lu. I swear I scheduled this meeting so I won’t be stuck in traffic and be on time to fetch Junmyeon. But the client just kept on stalling and I couldn’t do a thing about it. I swear to pay you back and...”

“Hun,” Luhan says to stop the other from rambling on, “it’s okay. You would’ve done the same for Yixing, right?”

“Without a second thought.”

Luhan smiles at Sehun’s sure answer. “Drive safely and come to my place. He’ll be waiting for you there. Okay? I’ll give the phone to Mrs. Choi now.”

After clearing out details with Mrs. Choi and a little chat with his child, Sehun ended the phone call. Luhan waits for Junmyeon to gather up his things and help him carry his bag. The two children waved goodbye to Mrs. Choi as they held each of Luhan's hand, both too excited to have some extended time together.

 

 

Sehun arrives close to dinner time. Yixing opened the door for him and Junmyeon comes running towards his papa's embrace.

"I kept you waiting long huh, bud?"

“It’s okay papa. Xingie played with me and uncle Uhan made snacks.”

Sehun lifted Junmyeon in his arms and carried him inside. “Were you a good boy?”

“Junnie behaved well. Wight unce Uhan?” Junmyeon asked Luhan as they approached him, tightly holding on Sehun’s neck.

“That’s right Junmyeon.” Luhan ruffles Junmyeon’s hair once they were within reach and to Sehun he says, “Why don’t you eat dinner here? I’m almost done cooking anyway.”

“That would be too bothersome for you already, Lu.”

“It’s already cooking, Sehun. I’m sure you’re tired from driving through that traffic and Junmyeon’s already hungry from smelling what I’ve been cooking. You’re not planning on having dinner in a fast food, right?”

“Thanks, Lu. I really appreciate it.” Sehun then bends down to settle Junmyeon. To his child he says, “You heard that, right? What can we do to help them little kiddo?”

“We set the tables!” Junmyeon instantly answers.

Sehun smiles proudly at his bright kid. With the help of Yixing locating the whereabouts of the utensils, Sehun and Junmyeon were successful in setting up the table. Luhan prepared a delicious healthy stew for all of them. The kids enjoyed it so well and can’t help but have another serving. Sehun has been reluctant to ask for more but Junmyeon kept on asking, sharing, and putting more servings in his plate that he didn’t really need to ask.

 

“Brownies for Yixing, and brownies for Junmyeon too.” Luhan laid the dessert and milk in front of the kids. And then he asks Sehun, “Would you like some too?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Coffee then?”

Sehun thinks for a bit and then stands up right away. “How about you tell me where those are and let me make one for you?”

Luhan almost has his eyes crossed with how close Sehun is. He’s immediately mesmerized with his voice and that demigod smile. He has no chance to protest. “Uh, yeah. Sure.”

He sits down again and busies himself with looking at the two boys enjoying their dessert while Sehun is making their coffee. Yixing whispered something to Junmyeon and it looks like he suddenly remembered something. Junmyeon excused himself saying he needs to get something from his bag and he wiggles in his seat to go down.

Sehun appears with their coffee, “where’s Junmyeon?”

“Junnie got something from bag.” Yixing answers.

Luhan takes a sip from his coffee. He wonders how Sehun could have guessed how he likes his coffee because he likes this mix a lot. He chances upon a peek at Sehun and is surprised to see that he’s looking at him with a smile.

A blush creeps up on him. Sehun smiles wider, a little smug and a lot satisfied with how he affects Luhan.  
Junmyeon returned from his little trip to his bag carrying a small piece of paper.

“Baba,” Yixing starts, “I know what you did last night.”

Luhan is confused. Of course Yixing would know, they were together last night after his mother dropped him off.

“Sarrday, Xingie. Last Sarrday.” Junmyeon corrects his friend.

“Oh right! We know what you did last Sarrday baba.”

Last Saturday? Luhan recalls what he did last Saturday. Well he did the laundry and then ate. His Saturday was a blur because he remembers being exhausted the night before…

Luhan looks at little Junmyeon and the kid is smiling at him as if he’s caught him in a game of hide and seek.

“You went to Junnie’s house, uncle Uhan! Right papa? I saw uncle Uhan.”

Junmyeon suddenly asks, sending Sehun in a fit of coughs. Yixing wiggles out of his seat and tries to pat Sehun’s back. Luhan is too stunned to move.

After the coughing fit subsided, Sehun looks at Yixing and pats his head, “Uncle Sehun is fine now, Yixing. Thank you.”

He clears his throat and looks at Luhan. It was chaotic for awhile and Sehun expected for the kids to have their attention off of Luhan’s appearance in their house. That is until Yixing spoke again, “we wrote three reasons why you were there baba.”

The other dad still isn’t moving so Sehun had to elbow him. This snaps Luhan from his daze and gently slides the paper towards him and Sehun.

It was a heartbeat or two, and then the two adults could finally sigh in relief. Sehun though tried his best to stifle his laughter. He snickered, and then his shoulders shook, and then he couldn’t hold it in anymore and he’s laughing so loud.

Luhan smiles at Sehun’s outburst but when he looks at the two kids in front of them, they were sporting very confused looks. Junmyeon also looks like he’s about to cry.

Luhan had to pinch Sehun’s side to get his attention. Sehun curls from the pain but still couldn’t stop giggling. Luhan then opened his eyes bigger, stared harder at Sehun, and tilted his head gesturing towards the kids.

Sehun is wheezing when he looks at the kids but the pout on Jumyeons lips is not a very good sign. He stands up to reach over the kids and ruffles their hair. “You’re very bright kids, Junmyeon, Yixing.”

“We were right?” Junmyeon excitedly asks.

Of course the children wouldn’t think too much of it, with such innocent and pure souls. Oh how Sehun wishes they could stay like this for a longer time.

“Well,” Sehun clears his throat to cover the bubbling laughter, “uncle Luhan should answer.”

The way Luhan looked at him reminds him of a deer, a very cute deer caught in the headlight. One which he’d have no problem taking back home and taking care of. Sehun enjoys the attention a little too much and he smiles at him innocently while propping his pretty head on his palm.

Luhan takes a deep breath and tries to come up with a story. “Well, we ran out of milk, right Yixing?”

The child answers with a nod.

“Baba had to go out and buy some that morning and… and...”

“And uncle Sehun texted your baba he could get some in our house.” Sehun supplies Luhan’s story.

“You woke up that early papa?”

“Papa hadn’t slept that night, kiddo.”

Luhan pinches Sehun’s thigh under the table and though he curled from the pain, his smile did not waver.

“Yehey!” the two kids high fived each other, too happy and smiling with they good guessing skills.

The kids ran around and played some more while the adults washed the dishes. Luhan shooed Sehun away as he finishes with cleaning the kitchen, “go check on the kids, they’re quiet.”

“They’re probably watching something, I can hear the TV.”

Sehun was right. The TV was indeed on but Junmyeon and Yixing was not watching. The two kids are lying on the couch, eyes closed and breathing in sync.

As careful as he can, Sehun lifts Yixing in his arms. He knows that Luhan’s room is by the end of the hall and Yixing’s is across it. Thankfully, the kid’s room is not locked. He lays Yixing on his bed and tucks him in. He sits for awhile to caress the kid’s head and lull him deeper to sleep.

Before he could stand from the child’s bed, Yixing whispers “night night papa.”

Sehun might have heard it wrong, papa is close to baba after all, but it doesn’t really matter for him. Hearing it from Yixing made him so happy.

He walks back to the living room with light steps and a wide smile. Luhan sees him just like this and he answers the unasked question, “Yixing’s in his room now. He’s sleeping already.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that.”

“You didn’t have to offer taking care of Junmyeon tonight too but you did anyway, right?”

“Fair point.” Luhan echoes Sehun’s words of a night that seemed so long ago.

Luhan helps Sehun gather Junmyeon’s things while Sehun carries Junmyeon in his arms. He opens the door for them and says, “drive safe, Sehun.”

“Thank you for tonight, Lu. And for a lot of things.” Sehun swiftly and gently plants a kiss on Luhan unexpectedly, effectively stunning the man in place.

 

When the parent-teacher meeting came, Luhan and Sehun finds themselves sat beside each other. In their defense, their kids always sat beside each other so they did too. It was an entirely boring event but they managed to survive. They set up higher tables and chairs to accommodate the parents. It was a little weird at first, sitting again in a classroom with chairs and tables like these but the two dads was able to adjust with the youthful mood kind of fast with the help of their thighs and wandering foot.

At some point, Sehun couldn't handle Luhan's teasing and had to grip Luhan by his thigh. Luhan straightened his back at the touch, the reaction much noticed by Sehun. He digs his fingers a little deeper on Luhan's jeans, until he could feel the tensed muscle relax.

Luhan leans forward on the desk to conceal Sehun's playful hand.

The playful hand did not stop though, and is now caressing his thigh. It travels higher and higher to dangerous places. Luhan has no other choice but to grab the playful hand with his own. He tried to put all his might in snatching the hand away but he's surprised to find that it wasn't too hard to do so. In fact, Sehun's hand welcomed his smoothly and he's even more surprised when Sehun didn’t let go and wrapped his other hand. His hand is cradled between Sehun’s, on his lap. He shoots the hand-napper a questionable look but he’s answered with a cheeky smile. Maybe letting his hand be held hostage is not a bad thing.

 

“That was _so_ highschool, Han.” Baekhyun says in greeting to him after the meeting. Luhan has his mouth slightly open, ready to act innocent, but Baekhyun raised a finger to stop him. “Don’t even try to deny it. Kyungsoo told me about the soccer match you were playing with Sehun under the table.”

Luhan wanted to deny it at first, but he's already caught. “Don't tell me you didn’t do it with Chanyeol.”

“I didn’t.”

“Liar.”

“I didn’t play footsies with Chanyeol under the table during highschool because one,” Baekhyun holds one finger up for emphasis, “I didn’t knew him yet that time. And two,” he held up another finger, “when college came around and I get to meet him, I still did not play footsies with him… I blew him.” Then Baekhyun winks.

Of course the couple would take it to the next level. Luhan hits Baekhyun by the shoulder as they laugh at the couple's audaciousness.

"Oh, by the way, don't forget about the trip next week."

"It's next week already?"

"Yes, old man. School will be on break by then. You should know, you’ve already booked your flight to China, right?"

Luhan nods as an answer. He’ll be spending some time with Yixing back in China while the kid is on break. They can catch Yixing’s mom for three days until she flies to another country for her next show. And the rest will be spent with Yixing’s grandparents.

"Chanyeol and I will bring the healthy stuff while Kyungsoo and Jongin will bring the meat." Could Baekhyun ever sound non-suggestive? Probably not with that smile of his. "You could team up with Sehun and bring the booze."

"We're drinking?"

"After the little angels sleep of course! We're not going to drown ourselves. The good stuff happen after drinking anyways." Then Baekhyun winks again at him.

Luhan could do nothing else but shake his head, smiling.

 

Luhan thought hard about teaming up with Sehun for the potluck in their trip. Of course he could bring his own share of drinks and Sehun could bring his own too. They’ll probably end up with a lot so he just decides on bringing another set of food. Then Luhan receives a text message.

 _Hun_ : So... Baekhyun said we're in charge of the drinks?  
_Hun_ : Want to do some grocery?

Luhan gives it another thought and then replies,

Lu: sure.  
_Hun_ : I’ll pick you up. Be there in ten minutes ;)

At exactly ten minutes after Luhan received the message, the young demigod is by his door. Luhan opens the door and finds Sehun in his hoodie and track pants, looking no less than gorgeous.

“Good evening uncle ‘Uhan.” Junmyeon is holding Sehun’s hand and greets Luhan.

“Hi there Junmyeon. I almost didn’t see you there.”

“Ïs it because I’m small? I’ll grow tall like papa Sehun!”

“I’m sure you will Junmyeon.” Luhan smiles kindly at the child before letting them in.

“I’ve thought of something while I was driving.” Sehun says while entering Luhan’s home. Junmyeon is instantly looking for Yixing.

“How you’re going to send Junmyeon through college?”

“Huh, funny, but no. Those thoughts are saved for before I sleep.”

Luhan smiles at that response for he too has the same routine. “So what did you think of?”

“Why don’t you and Yixing sleep over tonight?”

As if he was summoned, Yixing comes bounding by the living room to greet his uncle Sehun with Junmyeon in tow. The child has his arms open and by reflex, Sehun picks him up. “Hi there Yixing. Miss uncle Sehun?”

Yixing has his dimples showing when he nods in response.

“Sweep over, sweep over.” Junmyeon chants below them.

Sehun smiles at his child’s enthusiasm. “We can go to the grocery tonight, bring it home, you and Yixing sleep over tonight, and we can all go together tomorrow to meet the others for the trip. It’s a good plan, Lu.”

Luhan squints his eyes, “are you sure you’ve only thought about this on your way here?”

“I may have been thinking about it for awhile.” Sehun says playfully.

Luhan reaches out to touch Yixing’s cheek, “What do you say about that kiddo?”

Yixing wriggles in Sehun’s hold for the older to bring him down. Upon touching the floor, Yixing and Junmyeon broke out in a dance and chants of “sweep over, sweep over, sweep over!”

It’s a good thing that Luhan already packed their things for the trip so he only needed to add the things that they’ll be needing for another night of sleepover. The grocery went quite well too. Junmyeon got the little errands done, while making a mini tour for Yixing who’s still unfamiliar with the large grocery. Sehun got them ice cream for behaving well.

 

Luhan looked rather cute standing by Sehun’s bedroom door in his pajamas and holding a pillow. Sehun wanted to curl in on himself because he doesn’t know how long he can hold on without pouncing on Luhan.

“What are you doing there, Lu?”

“I’m...”

Sehun pats the free side of his bed, “let’s sleep. It’ll be a long drive tomorrow.”

“I’ll sleep with the kids.”

“Lu,” Sehun says when Luhan has his hand on the knob, “you’ll have to sleep on the floor if you want to sleep in there. The bed is too small for two kids and one adult.”

“I’ll take the couch then.”

Sehun stands from his bed to cross his room and hold Luhan by his other hand. “Are you suddenly shy? Hmm, Luhan?” He asks him as he’s dragging him back towards the bed.

The other man is quiet. Sehun understands the silence so he smiles down on Luhan and reassures him. “We’ll just sleep, I promise, okay?”

Sehun goes to his side of the bed and carefully tucks himself in. “See? I’m not gonna do anything.”

Luhan is still standing by the bed’s side. It takes him a few more seconds before he sighs and gives up. There’s a good space between him and Sehun when he laid down on the bed. He almost can’t feel Sehun when he got under the blanket. “Sleep.”

Sehun hums in response.

It may have been a few minutes, or maybe just seconds that have passed, but Luhan can’t fall asleep. He’s staring at Sehun’s ceiling, unmoving. Sehun is probably sleeping by now. Luhan turns to check. He’s a little disappointed to find the other man lying so far from him. He almost has his arm fully extended before his fingers can hover on Sehun’s cheek. Last time he was on this bed, this much space did not even exist.

Luhan is surprised when Sehun took hold of his hand and guided it to his lips, leaving a light kiss on it. “I did say I’m not gonna do anything,” Sehun says with his eyes still closed but with a very awake voice, “but you know that you’re welcome to do anything to me, right?”

“Shut up,” Luhan giggles. Then he sighs, “why is your bed so big?”

Sehun opens his eyes to look at Luhan. He opens his arms in invitation for Luhan to come closer. With much shuffling and arranging, Luhan is finally inside his embrace. “Better?”

“Shut up,” Luhan says again, but this time, it’s whispered in his chest.

 

He’s comfortable right here, lying beside Sehun and in his embrace. He’s too comfortable and that thought bothers him. He could’ve fallen asleep when Sehun embraced him and his body relaxed but his mind hadn’t let him do so. If only they’ve done anything close to sexual, Luhan thinks that he may have fallen asleep easier. It would’ve calm his thoughts and kept this memory as something physical and not this.

This, being emotionally intimate. His mind wandered to thoughts of uncertainties and a very unpredictable future.

“Do I make you uncomfortable, Lu?” Sehun asks in a whisper.

Luhan is surprised that Sehun is still awake. He looks up from Sehun’s chest and sees that the other is looking at him with worry and sincerity in his eyes.

“You can tell me. The bed is big, we can have some space again if that’s what will make you fall asleep.” Then Sehun takes his hand away from his hip and his leg too.

Luhan almost dragged Sehun’s limbs back in his space but he let the other do so. There’s some space between them again but Luhan didn’t feel any comfort in that. In fact, he misses the warmth that Sehun has been giving him.

Ever so slowly, Luhan scoots closer to Sehun. He takes Sehun’s long leg and wrapped it between his own. Then he takes Sehun’s hand, puts it close to his face and planted a soft kiss on it just as Sehun did earlier on his own hand. And he finally guided it to his back, where Sehun is hugging him again.

“No thoughts of how you’ll send Junmyeon to college tonight?” He jokingly asks to lighten the mood between them.

Sehun tightens his hug until their bodies are flushed against each other, space nonexistent and not needed. He brings his hand up to thumb over Luhan’s cheek, light as a feather.

“No,” he replies with a soft voice, “not tonight.”

Then Sehun is leaning down and Luhan anticipates his next move. He knows that Sehun is about to kiss him and he allows himself to enjoy that.

Their lips touch and it’s a potent drug that makes Luhan instantly relax. His mind goes in a haze and the thoughts that bothered him awhile ago is gone in a cloud of smoke.

It was soft and chaste, and lasted long enough for both of them to lose their breath.

They part to share a breath and then Sehun kisses him again, once, and then twice.

“I think I’ll sleep very well tonight, Lu.” And then he kisses him for the third time.

Sehun takes his hand away from Luhan’s face only to redirect it to his back. There he rubs his back, up and down in a soothing manner, never once taking it off.

“Close your eyes.” Sehun chides and Luhan does so instantly.

Luhan takes a deep breath, ready for sleep to finally take him.

Then, Sehun gifts him two more kisses, each on one of his closed lids.

“Sleep well, Luhan.”

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s voices are battling the children’s laughter. They’re playing in the shallow part of the sea, splashing and tackling each other, and the kids trying to climb over the adults’ backs. Luhan could hear Yixing squealing in Chinese and it makes the crowd happier to see the other kid have this much fun.

“I swear those two organize these parties and trips to let their inner child out.” Kyungsoo says as he takes the shade beside Luhan.

Luhan couldn’t disagree so he just bumps shoulders with the other dad and they laugh lightly. “We all benefit from it anyway.”

“Sehun takes care of Yixing well?”

Sehun joined the others just a moment ago. He goes straight to Yixing and brought him up to his shoulders effortlessly. Joohyun is way above all the other kids, sitting up on Chanyeol’s shoulder, and Junmyeon is in Baekhyun’s.

Luhan nods on Kyungsoo’s remark, knowing full well how Sehun takes much care of Yixing.

Jongin approaches them then, half naked and fully ready to go in the waters. He scoops up his husband real quick while shouting, “Our son is waiting for us! Let’s go Kyungsoo!”  
Kyungsoo flails to no avail and laughs as Jongin dumps him in the sea. Jongin swiftly puts Taeoh between him and his husband before Kyungsoo could regain himself and retaliate. Taeoh’s squeals are the loudest when Kyungsoo playfully tries to catch him and his father.

“Baba!” Yixing calls on his father from Sehun’s shoulders. He’s waving his little hand towards him, inviting him to play along with everyone else. Luhan couldn’t say no to his kid and goes to the water as well.

 

Everyone played and swam until their noses and shoulders turned pink from the sun. Before they got their skin damaged though, the fathers guided their children to the shore.

“Xingie,” Baekhyun holds the child’s hand as they enter the house, “do you like the house? It’s uncle Baekhyun’s grandma’s house.”

Luhan thought that the explanation would have been hard for his small child to understand but then Yixing exclaims in amusement.

“Xingie always wanted to come here!”

Then Baekhyun shares a childish smile with him.

They all knew how much Yixing wanted to see other parts of the country and not just the city. And when the child knew of their beach trip to uncle Baekhyun’s gradma’s house, he’s been very excited.

 

Luhan feels a tug on his shirt. He looks down and sees Junmyeon, one hand on him and the other protecting the thing he has wrapped in his shirt. The little kid tugs again and Luhan goes to where Junmyeon is dragging him. He sits on a cot hanging by two coconut trees.

“What do you have there, Junmyeon?” Luhan asks as he brings him on his lap to sit.

When he’s settled, Junmyeon then opens his shirt and shows the little stray shells he’s been picking.

“Junnie wanted to give uncle Uhan fwowers, but papa Sehun said no fwowers near. So Junnie looked for pwetty shells for uncle Uhan.”

Luhan brushed Junmyeon’s hair. He can’t help but fall for Junmyeon’s sweetness. “Thank you so much, Junmyeon. But why are you giving me gifts?”

The little kid motions for him to come closer and whisper his answer. “Because uncle Uhan makes papa Sehun happy.”

And then Junmyeon has his little arms embracing him.

“Thank you uncle Uhan.”

Luhan is left speechless.

 

The parents silently walked around the beach house, sorting out what’s left of the day’s activities. The children have taken their rest and their parents were able to take some time off to unwind with the breeze of the sea and some cans of beers.

“Luhan!” Baekhyun whisper shouted while waving at him to come over. Luhan walked over and realized that they are standing by the door of his and Yixing’s assigned room. “We May have a bit of a situation.” Baekhyun continues. “I think Yixing is with Junmyeon.”

Luhan opens the door to their room and finds that Yixing is not on the bed he left him.

“What’s wrong?” Sehun asks.

Luhan didn’t need to panic. He knew that Yixing wouldn’t have wandered off far and Baekhyun did say that his kid may have moved to Junmyeon’s room. “Nothing. But, uhm, is it okay if we look at your room? I think Yixing may have moved there.”

“Sure. We’re just beside yours.” Sehun calmly says.

Silently, they open the next room’s door. Luhan peeks inside while Sehun peeks behind him. Luhan sighs in relief when he sees Yixing sleeping peacefully beside Junmyeon.

“Where are you sleeping now Sehun?” Jongin asks behind them. It seems that everyone has gathered behind them from the short time that they checked.

“I could take the couch, I guess?”

“You won’t fit in there, Sehun. Besides, it’s as old as this house.”

“I can carry Yixing back to our room. No need to worry, everyone.”

“But Yixing is a light sleeper, Lu. And we don’t want to disturb his sleep. It’s okay, I can find a space somewhere.”

“Well Luhan’s bed is Yixing-free now… maybe you can take that space?” Kyungsoo suggests.

Luhan scratches the back of his head, a little shy of the idea. “You can take that bed, Sehun. I’ll just…”

“Wait,” Chanyeol declares a little louder after receiving an elbow from his husband, “doesn’t Sehun and Junmyeon’s room have the largest bed?”

“Yes! You’re right!” Baekhyun replies too enthusiastically.

“Then Luhan and Sehun can sleep with their kids,” Kyungsoo concludes with a smile that looks close to Baekhyun’s. He holds Jongin’s hand and tugs on it, his husband having a blank face and almost too sleepy eyes. “Well, good night everyone. I don’t want to carry Jongin to bed.”

Luhan is about to protest to Baekhyun but Chanyeol has his arms wrapped around his husband already, dragging him away from them.

“Hey,” suddenly, a voice too comforting calls on him, “I could really take the couch you know.”

Luhan sighs, “don’t be like that, Sehun.”

“It’s either we share the bed in your room or share the bed with our kids. So what do you think?”

“We can… share the bed with the kids.” Luhan says with a small smile and an even smaller voice.

 

The two adults took their spots on the sides of the bed, each beside their own child. Yixing slightly opened his eyes but did not fully awaken once he saw that it was his baba that laid beside him. Junmyeon, ever the heavy sleeper, did not move an inch.

Luhan chances upon a look at Sehun and finds that he’s looking at him too with eyes clear and dreamy.

“Good night, Lu.” The whisper comes. It’s as soft as the wind; a tune that could lull Luhan to sleep.

“Sleep well, Hun.” He replies. Then he reaches across Yixing, until his fingers bristle along the soft hairs on Junmyeon’s head. With eyes already closed, Luhan bids the child good night.

“You too, Junnie, sleep well.”

“Good night baba.” The sweet kid mumbles.

 

”How did you even stage it this time?”

“I may or may haven’t told little Yixing to sleep beside his best friend.”

“How did I even marry such a playful cupid?”

“You know we have to do what we gotta do for our son.”

“Do I have a brother that I do not know of?” Joohyun suddenly mumbles between her two dads.

“Weren’t you sleeping princess?” Chanyeol asks.

“I was,” she sighs, “until my two dads decided it was time to talk about their other son who I have no idea of.”

“You speak like a real lady, you know princess.”

“It’s because I’m sleepy dad.”

Baekhyun chuckles at their daughter’s sleepy mumbles, “We were talking about your uncle Sehun, Joohyunnie. Your dad and I are basically his parents too.”

“So can I call him big brother then?”

“Let’s ask him in the morning, okay? Continue sleeping little sweetheart.”

“Good night kisses.” Joohyun sweetly smiles at her dads and closed her eyes, ready to receive her nightly dose of love.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun simultaneously kissed of their daughter’s cheek, and then each other before closing their eyes.

 

The time spent in China was quiet and tumultuous at the same time. Yixing was happy to spend more time with his mother, he always is. And he was as happy spending time with his grandparents. But the same could not be said for Luhan.

It’s a little scary, spending some time away from people who already felt like home. It was strange for Luhan at first, this feeling that Baekhyun and the others have felt more of a home for him in the time he’s spent in Korea compared to how he feels with his childhood house and his parents. The first week was bearable. Nothing much was different with their constant communication, Baekhyun has sent multiple messages a day, all of which Luhan happily replied to. Yixing said that Junmyeon and he has arranged daily evening calls, and so Luhan made sure that his child kept his end of the promise. It’s unavoidable that he sees Sehun during the kids’ calls. And truth be told, he wanted it as well.

Time rolled by and so comes the more frequent nagging of his parents, their constant reminders and orders to their must-be perfect child.

“You could not make your marriage work.” They always tell him. “What kind of man could not make his marriage work?” They always ask him.

“Victoria was a sweet wife but you did not take care of her.” Luhan believed this too for a long time. How could he have taken care of her more? Fly with her to runways and photoshoots in different continents every week? What of Yixing then?

“General Yu is in town in three days. His daughter is a lovely one, you will meet her.” They order.

And so with what little time Luhan has for a vacation, he meets General Yu’s lovely daughter.

“I’ll go back to Korea in a week. You probably won’t see me again. I’m sorry for wasting your time.” He told her.

Not once did the thought of coming back to Korea ever escaped his mind. Sehun too. Sehun, especially. He looked forward to the children’s nightly calls but this too did not go unnoticed by his parents.

“Yixing needs a mother.”  
“You need a wife.”

Oh how much he wanted to come back to Korea.

He can still hear his father sigh. A breath that’s filled with judgement and disappointment. “Nevermind then. No relationship would ever work out for you. Best keep Yixing’s intentions in mind. Don’t make it too hard for him. Leave him to us if you must. We’ll raise him to be the best man he is.”

And that struck Luhan so hard, he banged his utensils on the table. A very impolite gesture. “You have an early flight tomorrow. We will not stay longer tonight and we’ll be back in Korea before your trip ends. Have a safe cruise, both of you.” This was Luhan’s last words with his parents. They left but their words haven’t.

 _No relationship would ever work out for you._ His relationship with his parents is a testament to that. His failed marriage, much more. And so Luhan reflects.

He goes back to the time he knew Sehun. Then he remembers each searing touch, each passionate kiss, and the warm embrace that followed. Their first night was followed by another night, just as passionate as the first and more adventurous. But will this be enough?

Sehun came like a wind. Quiet and comforting, and then it fanned the flames that has long settled in him and made it burn brighter and bigger.

This relationship made a dangerous fire inside him. A fire that bends and answers to Sehun’s wind.

Luhan is afraid to get burned.

If not a broken relationship, a dangerous one is what he creates. And this time, it’s not just him. He has Yixing to think of and of sweet Junmyeon too. If this continues on, the children will only have their reckless fathers to blame.

Yixing and Junmyeon could still be friends of course. He wouldn’t deprive Yixing of a good friend, and Junmyeon had been a great one for him.

But Sehun and him, it would not result to anything better, just heartbreaks and more broken relationships.

 

“Baba.”

Luhan did not notice Yixing standing up from his seat and reaching out to him. His little hands now sandwiching his face. He blinks twice and smiles at his kid.

“Yes baby?”

“Do you not like pancakes anymore?”

“Baba likes them, why?”

Yixing lets go of his face and points to their breakfast. His pancakes have been sliced to very thin portions that they look like crumbs.

Luhan tries to cover his musings, “Baba wants to eat them like this now.”

Yixing nods wistfully.

“Uncle Kyungsoo will fetch you from school today, okay? He will bring you and Taeoh to watch movies. Only go with uncle Kyungsoo, no one else. Do you understand?”

Yixing nods while his father fixes the straps of his bag. “What if uncle Sehun comes for Xingie and Taeoh?”

Luhan’s smile does not falter. He takes a deep breath, “Uncle Kyungsoo is supposed to fetch you. But if uncle Sehun comes, you may go with him. Just don’t talk to or go with strangers, okay Yixing?”

“Yes baba!” Yixing responds with his dimples showing.

“Behave and have fun.” He kisses Yixing’s forehead and bids him good bye.

 

Before Luhan could start preparing their dinner, their doorbell rings. It’s too early for Kyungsoo to bring Yixing home. He hopes that nothing went wrong.

Nothing did went wrong. Because it was not Kyungsoo and Yixing at his door. Sehun was the one who rang the bell.

“What are you doing here?” He didn’t intend for it but his voice came out hard.

“I wanted to ask you something.” Sehun cooly replies.

“Where’s Junmyeon? You can’t leave him alone.”

“He’s out with his friends, and Kyungsoo and Jongin.”

Luhan pressed his lips together before answering, “What’s your question?”

“Let’s talk inside, Lu.”

“Sehun, I…”

“Fine, I get it. You don’t want to talk to me. But don’t you think I deserve to know why? And do you really want to have this conversation at your door?”

Luhan looks down and opens his door wider for Sehun to enter.

“What happened? Why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not avoiding you, Sehun.”

Sehun follows him by the mini bar. “You suddenly disappeared from the kids’ calls, whenever Junmyeon asked for you, Yixing says you’re sleeping or not at home. Both of you come back to Korea and you haven’t answered none of my messages nor my calls.”

“Why should I?”

“What?” Sehun is taken aback with his his cold answer.

“Do I need to be in all of their calls? It’s Yixing’s and Junmyeon’s conversation, I don’t have to be present there. And why do I need to answer your messages or your calls? I’ve been busy Sehun, and it didn’t seem like an important matter.”

Sehun stares at him, brows almost knitting, and hurt in his eyes. “But I missed you, Lu.” He confesses truthfully.

Luhan couldn’t respond. He couldn’t say he missed Sehun too. How could he when it was his decision to stop talking with him? He couldn’t say he didn’t miss him either. Sehun didn’t deserve to be lied to. And so Luhan chooses to keep silent. He’s wants to walk out of the kitchen, of this conversation. He has answered Sehun’s question, it’s time for him to go home.

But Sehun catches him by the elbow and he’s spinning, and Sehun’s suddenly too close.

“Didn’t you miss me too?”

Luhan looks at those eyes. Eyes that are too honest and expressive, eyes that have seen what Luhan always wanted, and now eyes that are searching deep inside him for an answer he didn’t want to give. “Stop, just stop.”

“What?”

“Stop making me feel this way. Stop making me feel like… like…”

“Like being in love?”

Luhan is breathing hard. His elbow still caught by Sehun’s firm grip but could’ve been easily shaken.

“What’s so wrong with that, Lu? What’s so wrong with falling in love again?”

“I don’t have time for this, Sehun. Whatever this is. I have Yixing, you have Junmyeon.”

“And we’ll have each other.”

“But what if it fails? Yixing is already so attached to you and Junmyeon. What if we don’t…”

“We don’t what, Lu? Work out? We both know that nothing’s set in this world. But we’ll make it work. I love Yixing, and I’ll do my best for him as I’m doing so for Junmyeon. Do you love me, Luhan?”

Yes. Everything in him wants to scream so. “It’s not easy like that.” He pulls his elbow free and takes a step further away from Sehun.

“Nothing ever is Luhan. But what I know is that I love you enough to try my best and my hardest. I know you’re afraid. I am too. But please, please believe me. I love Yixing. And I love you.”

“Go home, Sehun.”

 

“How’s my ex husband doing?” Victoria asks in the other line with her picture perfect smile. The video shows Victoria with her hair pushed back with a head band, probably getting ready for another photoshoot.

“Good. Yixing misses you.” Luhan replies as he prepares in the kitchen.

“I know, I talked to him yesterday. You know what he also told me? He told me that his baba looks sad these days. Do you miss me too?” She rambles on fast, a habit she’s picked up on after getting used to fast talks and easy conversations.

Luhan smiles at the comfort he feels with their conversation. “Of course I do.”

“Yeah, whatever Han.” She rolled her eyes at him, just like how good friends do. The make up artist comes and she greets her in a language Luhan never knew his ex wife spoke. She turns back to their call after some instructions with the artist, “Now tell me about this Sehun guy.”

Luhan stops washing the vegetables, stunned of Victoria’s question.

“Oh don’t look at me like that mister. Yixing gushes about Junmyeon and his father all the time.”

He shakes the water from his hands and dries them with a towel before picking up his phone. “I… I’m not so sure about him, Vic.”

“Well, is he treating Yixing good?”

“Yes, like his own child, actually.”

“Do you love him?”

“I’m… yes.”

“Does he love you?”

“I would like to believe so, yes.”

“He’s treating Yixing good and you love each other. Then what’s stopping you?”

With a sad smile, Luhan answers, “You were all those things at one point, Vic. But look at us now.”

Victoria is a professional, Luhan knows this. The moment the artist started her work, Victoria turned into the perfect model, unmoving except for her lips. Her expression remained unchanged with Luhan’s answers. He’s already thankful that they’re having this conversation and he did not expect Victoria’s next actions.

It looks like Victoria is apologizing to the make up artist. A few lines were said and then Victoria is standing up from her chair and walking to an empty room.  
Once she’s seated in a couch, she answers, “But you also know that my heart longed for other things. It… it wasn’t enough to keep me grounded. Look Luhan, I’m really so sorry you and Yixing had to go through hard times because of me,”

“Vic, come on. We’ve talked about this before.”

“Yeah, I know. But this time the situation’s a little different. Just because our relationship failed, doesn’t mean you’re not gonna have a happy one. Sehun is different with me. I don’t know him but Yixing likes him. You love him. And that’s really all that matters.”

 

A knock tears Luhan away from the papers he’s been working on since this morning.

“Can we talk? I have coffee.” Baekhyun asks at the door, a steaming mug in his hand.

“Sure! Come in, Baek.” Luhan puts down the papers and waves his friend in. They sit by side by the couch and Baekhyun sets the mug in front of him. Luhan sips on the coffee, “thank you, Baekhyun. This tastes great!”

“I’m happy you liked it!”

“So what did you want to talk about?”

“My child...”

“Joohyun? Is she okay?”

“No. Yes.”

“Uh, what? I’m not sure I understood that.” Luhan chuckles.

“I meant no, not Joohyun but yes, she’s okay.”

“Oh! You have another child? Wait, don’t tell me you’re planning to adopt another one? That sounds great, Baek! I’m happy for you and Chanyeol!” Luhan’s smile is so wide that all his teeth are showing and his eyes almost disappear.

“What? No! I mean we _are_ thinking and planning on it but that’s not my point, Luhan. I meant Sehun.”

Luhan smile visibly falters, until it disappears. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh as in Oh Sehun.” Baekhyun could see that his friend is instantly affected. Luhan looks hurt and sad. “See, this is what I want to talk about! Ever since you came back to work, you have this lost look in your eyes. You space out so much I had to check if you were still actually breathing. And don’t you deny it old man, I can see you just outside your door.” Baekhyun gestures by his door where Baekhyun’s office is situated.

“Then I hear from Sehun that you guys haven’t been talking. And I understand that you’re both adults, I expected you both to fix this. But Luhan it’s been months and nothing is getting better. Look,” Baekhyun sighs and kindly reaches out to hold his hands, “you’re a good friend. I had no doubts about you and I know you’re a good person. And I knew Sehun since college. I knew him when he was young, carefree, and irresponsible.

And I also knew him when Junmyeon was suddenly entrusted to him. He changed so much in just a month of having Junmyeon. Chanyeol and I were so worried of him but we couldn’t do or help him in any way. Junmyeon was his responsibility and never did he ever ran from him. And then you and Yixing came along and it was like he had more reasons to smile and to live.”

Baekhyun sounded so convincing. But the thoughts in his head were louder. “But what happens to Junmyeon and Yixing if this doesn’t work out well, Baek? You know there’s nothing more important to a parent than their child.”

“Haven’t you thought that Sehun thinks the same? All he ever thought about was how to raise Junmyeon well, and alone. But then he’s gotten to know you and now he’s thinking of taking care of Yixing too. It’s a scary thought but he’s sure of it because it’ll be with you. And look, Han, we’re talking as if you guys are gonna get married as soon as you see each other again. It’s not like that. Take it one day at a time. Court each other, know each other, date, fight as couples would do.”

“And the kids?”

Baekhyun tilts his head to catch Luhan’s eyes. Then with a wise smile he says, “Have some faith in them, Han. They understand more than we give them credit for.”

Luhan sighs in defeat and Baekhyun uses the opportunity to make a suggestion. “I’ll fetch Yixing from school and bring him to your home. Walk around and think some more about it, okay?”

Convinced, Luhan responds, “I’ll call Mrs. Choi.”

 

It was different, hearing his thoughts and his insecurities from himself versus hearing someone close to Sehun defend him and make him realize that his worries can be solved and still follow his heart. It was stupid of him to think that Sehun wouldn’t do well with Yixingor as a parent at all. Junmyeon is a living proof that Sehun does a very good job of that. Junmyeon is growing up to be a sweet, endearing, and thoughtful kid. And while Luhan knew that Sehun spoils Junmyeon, it’s not to the extent that the child becomes insolent and ill-mannered.

And as a lover? Well, Luhan admits that he doesn’t know too much about that. He knows that Sehun will take care of him. He knows that Sehun is more than willing to share responsibilities with him. And he wants to know so much more.

He downs his second shot of vodka. It’s a weird way, having to drink alcohol to get his mind working and figure this things out. But having just the right amount makes it work. He doesn’t drink more than the two shots he had. It’s time to come home to Yixing.

 

He keys in the password to their apartment and upon opening the door, he sees three pairs of eyes welcoming him.

“Sehun.” Luhan breathes out.

“Baba!” Yixing excitedly runs to him as soon as he stepped inside and hugs his legs, “uncle Sehun came to fetch me and Junnie and I played here some more.”

Luhan ruffles his child’s hair. Junmyeon came running too and smiles up at him. He reaches out and endearingly played with Junmyeon’s hair as well.

Sehun, on the other hand, is silently packing up Junmyeon’s things. It’s not until he reaches where they were standing that he speaks. “Baekhyun asked me to bring Yixing home. He said you had to do something urgent.” And then he extends his hand to Junmyeon, “time to go buddy. Say bye bye for now.”

Junmyeon takes his hand and obeys, “Bye Xingie! I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye uncle Uhan. Junnie misses you.”

Sehun is too cold. His voice is devoid of emotion but Luhan could understand those eyes. His eyes look just the same when he looks in the mirror.

“Sehun,” he calls on him again before their door shuts.

Sehun looks back at him and breathes in deep, “I know Baekhyun talked to you. He’s like that sometimes. He thinks he’s my dad or something. But you don’t have to think too much about it. Whatever he told you, you can just brush it off. Bye, Luhan.”

And then they walked away.

 

Luhan lets his head drop and sighs too deep, it seems to be the only thing he can do for now. He drags his heavy feet and even heavier heart towards the couch and he lets himself fall. He hangs his head by the back rest and closes his eyes with another deep sigh.

Luhan didn’t notice little Yixing walking to the fridge and taking out a cold bottle of water. His light steps was also unheard and only when he climbed up the couch did Luhan notice him. Luhan gratefully takes the bottle of water that his son offered him and takes a sip of the cold water. “Thank you angel.”

Yixing smiles at him, his dimples showing. Luhan stretches out both his arms, an invitation for an embrace, and Yixing hurriedly climbs to his lap and hugs his father. Luhan kisses him by the top of his head.

“Baba,” Yixing mumbles.

“Yes baby?”

“I miss uncle Sehun.”

“I miss him too baby.” Luhan rests his cheek on Yixing’s head. He finds that he can breathe a little easier after finally acknowledging his feelings.

“Why do grown ups complicate things?”

Luhan laughs lightly at his son’s wit. Why do grown ups complicate things, really? He asks himself too.

“I don’t want to grow up.” The child murmurs.

 

Luhan knew what he had to do… he just wasn’t sure _how_ to do it.

He had to apologize and make it up to Sehun. He’s decided to give himself this chance to fall in love and build a relationship once again. But how can he start if Sehun is obviously mad at him.

“Sehun likes chicken.” Baekhyun pops his head by the door. “You look like you’re trying to figure out how to save the world… or how to properly ask Sehun out. So I answered one of the two.” He turns around while Luhan is still gaping at him. Before Luhan could catch on, Baekhyun turns around again, “the way to anyone’s heart is through their stomach. You know that, right?” And then he winks at him with his beautiful smile.

 

Sehun wondered why Junmyeon suddenly asked him to walk around the park and their neighborhood before coming home. He thought that the kid missed spending some time with him. He ends up carrying the little guy home.

“What do you want to eat, Jun? I’ll cook something for us tonight.”

But Junmyeon put both of his little hands over his smiling lips while giggling.

“Oh? What’s this? Not telling me huh, little bud?”

Junmyeon continues to giggle through his little hands.

When they come closer to the door, Sehun could smell something from inside their home. It smells so good that it makes his stomach rumble. Junmyeon looked excited too as he keys in the door knob. He opens the door and the smell of food becomes stronger once he stepped inside. Junmyeon runs straight to the kitchen, disappearing from his sight only to come back while dragging two people with him.

“Uncle Sehun!” Yixing runs towards him. And as he’s done countless of times before, he opens his arms to welcome the little child and carry him.

“Hi there, Yixing.” He smiles at the child whose dimples are as deep as his eyes. Yixing hugs him by his neck and wiggles, asking him to bring him down. Yixing then holds Junmyeon’s hand and both kids run towards the kitchen once again, leaving the two adults in the living room.

Luhan scratches the back of his neck. Sehun is looking straight at him, eyebrows raised in question. “Yixing said he misses you.” He says timidly.

“And so you decided to break in my house?”

“Well… we didn’t really broke in. We used your spare key, under the mini deer in the garden.”

“You deceived a child into making him tell you where his house keys are?”

“It’s not like that, Sehun.” Luhan sighs with a little frustration. He didn’t expect that Sehun would still act so cold towards him after seeing how tender he was with Yixing. But of course, it was not Yixing who broke Sehun’s heart.

“Then what’s all this, Lu?”

“Yixing misses you.” He repeats himself.

“You already told me that.”

“And I miss you too.” Luhan finally admits.

“And?”

“And I told Junmyeon that. I told him I want to surprise you with dinner. And don’t worry, you did teach him well. He didn’t tell me where the key was before asking me a hundred questions and then asking me again if I was sure that I’m not gonna steal anything.”

“So that’s it? You miss me and Junmyeon? And then, what, you’re walking out again?”

And Luhan bares himself, “No. No, Sehun. This is me telling you that I would like to try. I would very much like to try and be our boyfriend… or something. I can court you and Junmyeon.”

Sehun looks at him hard, mute and unmoving. The silence stretches on and it makes Luhan worry, “Say something please?”

And then Sehun shakes his head. It confuses Luhan more but all his questions are gone the next moment for Sehun has one of his arm wrapped around his waist, while his other hand is cradling his face, their lips kissing.

When Luhan finally caught on, he answers with a kiss too, pressing deeper. Then he feels Sehun smile through their kiss and it brings a smile in him too. Luhan slides his arms on Sehun’s shoulders to close the remaining distance between them. Having Luhan pressed on him again makes Sehun crave for more and he’s feeling too hot.

But then, “We’re hungry!” The two kids cry from the kitchen.

Sehun groans from their kiss and leans away with hesitation. “But I’m hungry too.” He lands another playful kiss on Luhan’s lips.

Luhan hums into the kiss but doesn’t let it linger on. “We’ll have to fill in your hunger a little later.” Then he winks at Sehun before gracefully sauntering towards the kitchen.

 

“Does this mean Xingie’s baba is Junnie’s baba now too?” Junmyeon asks when Yixing and he are carefully tucked in on his bed. “Xingie, is uncle Uhan strict?”

“Hmmm,” Yixing thinks, “Baba doesn’t let me sleep late. He always tells me I should sleep early.”

“Papa is like that too! He says I have to sleep many many so I grow tall as him.”

“Baba sings me to sleep sometimes too.”

“I want to hear that too.”

“Should we ask him now? Baba would agree! He loves singing for me.”

“Let’s ask him next time, Xingie.” Junmyeon yawns. “I think I can hear uncle Uhan singing for papa right now.”

“Really?”

Junmyeon hums with his eyes closed. “Baba has a good voice. Let’s sleep, Xingie.”

“You have good ears. I can’t sleep, Junnie.”

“Papa makes me count sheeps when I can’t sleep.”

“Why sheeps?”

“I’m not sure… what would you like to count?”

“Rabbits.”

“Okay, let’s count wabbits then.”

Then the two kids starts to count until they fall asleep.

 

One wabbit, four wabbit, two wabbit, six wabbit, three wabbit, five wabbit, nine wabbit, ten wabbit… and then, the end.


End file.
